


don't ask me again

by starsandfluff



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya doesn't leave westeros, F/M, Fluff, Gendrya - Freeform, Kissing, Mostly Canon Compliant, One Shot, everything else is the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandfluff/pseuds/starsandfluff
Summary: Gendry visits Arya in her chambers for their first actual conversation since his proposal. Gendry asks her something different this time.





	don't ask me again

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I wrote the dialogue for this like two weeks ago and totally forgot about it, and I randomly decided to finish it today, so here you go, another fluffy gendrya ending. I know this is basically all I write, and I'm not apologizing, I'm still gonna churn these one-shots out, but I do have plans for a multi-chapter gendrya fic or two. Anyway, I really hope you like this, it was fun to write the teasing and to explore the thoughts for both of them.

“Hey,” Gendry said, sitting down beside Arya on her bed.  _ What am I doing here? What am I supposed to say to her now, after everything that happened?  _ Gendry thought. He turned to her, his hands in his lap, unsure of what to make of himself.

“Hey,” Arya said.

“I haven’t seen you since King’s Landing,”

“I’ve been around, don’t have any plans for the future,”  _ Might go north and visit Jon, might go south and visit Bran.  _ Arya thought.  _ Gods, what the fuck did Sandor want me to do? I won’t let revenge consume my life, my family is so much more important, but what purpose do I have in life now? _

“Neither do I,” Gendry said, and Arya cocked her head at him.  _ Didn’t you just get legitimized and named Lord Paramount of the Stormlands?  _ Arya thought. “Well, besides the lordship thing and all,” She nodded.

“M’lord,” He scrunched up his face, which only made her laugh.

“Your Highness,” Arya hit him in the face with a pillow.

“You’ll be a good lord, Gendry, and Ser Davos will help you, he’s good at that sort of thing,” _ She meant it when she congratulated me that night, that I’d be ‘a wonderful lord,’ and I’m hoping I’ll be a good one. I thought she wanted to come with me, to be with me, to be my family. The love in her eyes and that kiss, gods, that kiss, how could she say no after that?  _ Gendry sighed.  _ Maybe it was her thinking she was going to die in King’s Landing, maybe she didn’t want me to wait for her just to have her die there. Maybe now the answer’s different. Or maybe she just never loved me like that. _

“Thanks,” He said.  _ I’m going to do it. I’m going to ask her.  _ He thought. “You know, Storm’s End is really quite—”

“Don’t ask me again, Gendry, you know what I’m going to say,”

“I know, I won’t,” Gendry smiled sadly at her. “I promise,”

“Thank you,”

“But what if I asked you something different?”

“What?”

“Look, Arya, I’m not asking you to marry me, or to be a proper lady. I’m asking for you to just be with me,” He said, taking her hand in his.  _ “None of it will be worth anything if you’re not with me. So be with me. Be my wife. Be the Lady of Storm’s End.”  _ Gendry had said to her.  _ But it’s not that easy, not for me, not for ladies.  _ She thought.  _ Of course I want to be with you, but I’m not going to change who I am. It would be so much easier to be a blacksmith’s wife, but life doesn’t work that way. All my family will leave someday, in death or simply leaving. But the pack survives, even if it’s not some happily ever after, we’re alive. And I’m going to spend my life doing what I want, and it’s not what the ‘Lady of Storm’s End’ will do. _

“Gendry, you don’t know what that means for ladies,” Arya said, pulling her hand away.

“Does it really mean that anymore? Was Lady Mormont like that? Is your sister, Queen Stark, like that? Or Lady Brienne? Or Queen Greyjoy?”

“None of them are married, the world hasn’t changed that much, Gendry,”

“Okay, but you don’t have to come with me to Storm’s End or anything, you could stay in Winterfell with your sister. I’m just asking you to visit me while I’m in the forge to talk, for us to chase each other down these halls, to fling food at each other, to make funny faces at each other during serious councils, to finish each other’s sentences, to make us feel like we’re those same stupid children we were when we first met,” Arya looked up to him with eyes full of love and wonder.  _ Please don’t say no again, it felt just like this last time, I’m just less drunk.  _ He thought. “I’m...I’m just asking you to be my family, Arya, that’s all I meant,”

“I can be your family,” She whispered, and Gendry’s face lit up.

“You’ve always been my family, even when I thought I was ‘too bloody lowborn’ or when I thought you dead. You’re my family, Arry,”

“I love you,” Arya cupped his face gently in her hands.

“Really?” Gendry asked, and she pulled him into a soft kiss, smiling on his lips.

“Yes, you stupid bull, I’ve always loved you,” He laughed. Arya smiled, looking down, remembering their first goodbye in the Riverlands. “Or are you forgetting that you’re the one who left first,”

“I’d never forget, but for the record, I was sold,”

“After you decided to leave me,”  _ After you didn’t want to be my family.  _ Arya thought.  _ And look who’s asking now. _

“I’m sorry,” He said quickly, hearing the hurt in her voice.

“You’re so fucking cute, you idiot,” Arya said, Gendry kissed her lightly.

“I love you too…”

“Don’t—”

“M’lady,”

“Stupid,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, I know it's really short, I really hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
